Random hetalia one shots
by Greece's kitty
Summary: These are just some random stories. Crack, yaoi, you know the drill.
1. Chapter 1

BHV IJOK N JNJMKJKHJHJJ

WELL THEN, that was my bff prussia4130 who is extreeemmmllllyyyyy like france... who is Slamming my keyboard...ANYWAYS ONE-SHOTS ON MY NEWFOUND LOVE FOR HETALIA COURTESY OF PRUSSIA4130!

* * *

IGGY-CHAN TIME!

* * *

Athur was just tryng to use his black magic to sommon the devil, yet again, when Russia came out of nowhere , again...

"WHY WONT IT WORK? BLOODY HELL!" England yelled, he was getting tired of trying and russia showing up, so he casted a spell.

unfortunately for russia, that spell gave him into the hands of belarus...

" this dog reminds me of brother russia." belarus said picking up the dog. "i'll name him ivan!"

yep. russia was transformed into a little puppy... unfortunately for him.

* * *

SORRY! i had to post something. Next chapter i'll post more...REVIEW AND GET A PUPPY RUSSIA!


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a billon idea for this and I hate them all, so I'm going to write a really quick one for the sake of updating.**

* * *

Warning: contains yaoi and ideas of … sex (now I have to turn the rating up. Thanks a lot brain)

* * *

England

* * *

England couldn't believe what was happening. For once he had actually out drunk America, and now the drunk American and he were making out. In America's bed room. In the middle of the night. After awhile America had started unbuttoning the gentlemen's shirt. Sadly for England, the author was just messing with him.

'Damn' England thought. ' I was really hoping we could have some fun.'

Holy fish and chips, the author was turning him into France.

* * *

England shot up in bed, panting. 'that was the weirdest dream, _**EVER**_'

France turned to face him "or was it? ONHONHONHONHONHONHON!"

England screamed.

* * *

England shot up from bed, yet again, and realized it was just a dream. So he threw a rock at me and now he has to visit the hospital to get my chainsaw removed from his skull. ^J^

* * *

**Aren't I wonderful?**

**The France part was originally supposed to be America, but I changed it so it would fit. I'm pretty sure waking up next to France is scarier than waking up next to America.**

**This is what happens when I wake up and get bored. I have a very weird mind. Never wake a Greek up, sun. Never.**


	3. the weirdest thing ever

**OH MY GOD I GOT AN AWSOME IDEA FOR THIS~**

_**WARNING:**** MAJOR CRACK(Im not that well in writing this category)**_

* * *

TWAS A NORMAL DAY IN SPACE, WHERE THE PICTONIANS WERE CHILLIN' WITH THE MAYANS, MAKEIN CALENDERS FOR 2013 SINCE WERE ALL GOING NUTS ON EARTH

however, that is irrelevant to this story.

Nicolas was just chillin, with kuro, and avoiding some retard in a mask (cough2pturkeycough) when suddenly flavio decided to stop acting like the man-whore he really is, and get a god-damned job as a stripper, so he could be an even _bigger_ man-whore. pavi just threw knives at him, eating pasta like the badass he is.

**~MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER DIMENTION~**

"ve~ doitsu~ do you like my boxers, big brother france gave them to me. he said they are invisible"

"ITLAY! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" secretly germany was actually happy to see italy naked, again, because we all know germany is italy's bitch. thats right, I the narrator, think italy is a seme, so screw GerIta, go ItaGer!

**~BACK TO THE PREVIOUS DIMENTION~**

"Natalie~ become one with mother russia~"

" NYET BIG BROTHER~ I DONT WANT TO MARRY YOU~"

"ILL MARRY YOU VANYA~"

and all fans of hetalia got confused, as to why a brown haired russia was chasing a belarus wearing pink, while also running from a evil looking ukraine, then they wondered how much pixiestix the author had. "I DIDNT HAVE ANY!" a voice said and then stomping was heard as the author went to the emo corner.

**~MEANWHILE IN SPACE~**

"I would like to order a burger"

"this mc donalds is only for planets"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" poor pluto...

**~BACK TO THE DIMENSTION MOST OF THIS SUCKY STORY IS IN~**

"Ey' kuro...ever wonder why the sky is blue?"

"no"

"neither do I, I was just trying to make a conversation"

"HELLO~"

"hi mime turtle"

"..."

"I have an awsome idea"

"what?"

"OH MY GOD NICO SENT ME A PRESENT~"

"HELLO~" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOM

and so 2p turkey exploded.

the end.


End file.
